Mas vale tarde que nunca
by Mademoiselle Mrc
Summary: La lluvia caia sobre Londres, y un incierto futuro comenzaba a caer sobre Hermione Granger
1. Chapter 1

La lluvia caía furiosamente sobre la ciudad de Londres, riéndose de aquellos que habían cometido el error de no cargar consigo algo que los protegiese de ella.

Caminando velozmente, una joven murmuraba palabras sin sentido, dirigidas a la Deidad que hubiese decidido hacerla una sopa ese día, aunado al hecho de haber llenado la calle de gente, impidiendo así una rápida y sobre todo seca aparición en el Ministerio de Magia.

Todo era culpa de Ginevra Weasley, le había pedido, mas bien ORDENADO, que fuese a recoger su varita a Ollivanders, a donde la había mandado a componer después de un accidente durante el fin de semana en la madriguera, en el que una desafortunada Hermione había osado sentarse sobre ella, partiéndola en dos, provocando la furia de la menor de los Weasley. En fin, esa mañana en ligar de ir directo al trabajo, había tenido que ir primero a recoger la dichosa varita, después dársela al esposo de la mencionada, Harry, para que este se la entregara a ella.

12 minutos con 28 segundos después, Hermione Granger, primera de su clase en Howgarts y heroína del mundo mágico, se encontraba por fin entrando al ministerio, cual gato sacado del agua.

Su ilusión de realizarse un secado exprés a base de magia y correr a su caliente oficina se fue por la cloaca, ya que al minuto siguiente, el ministerio se volvió un caos total, ya que una horda de gente comenzó a correr en su dirección, a la par que una docena de luces.

En un minuto cuanto mucho, su prodiga mente comenzó a pensar en el porqué de todo esto; hacía 5 años que Harry Potter, su casi hermano, había derrotado a Lord Voldemort y había "restaurado" la paz del mundo mágico … pero entonces ¿Por qué la gente corría despavorida?

A la distancia logro distinguir una cara conocida y corrió al encuentro y preguntando sin dar tiempo a nada - ¿Qué esta sucediendo?

LA persona con voz apresurada le respondio – Ellos están aquí! Comenzaron a lanzar imperdonables a todo el mundo! Debe correr señorita Granger!-

-Quienes son ellos? De que esta hablando?- No obtuvo respuesta, ya que en ese instante un rayo de luz roja golpeo contra la pared detrás de ella, provocando una explosión de magnitud colosal.

Lo único que supo en ese instante es que debía correr, y más que nada encontrar a Harry quien probablemente . Si mal no recordaba, el le había dicho el día anterior que tendría una junta en el cuartel general de aurores.

Con rapidez llego al elevador, y para suerte suya este aun funcionaba, entro en el y marco la segunda planta, al abrirse las puertas corrió y en menos de 3 pasos choco con algo o alguien, al levantar la vista vio a su querido amigo.

-Harry apresúrate! Algo esta sucediendo debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes!- dijo casi gritando

-De que hablas? Qué est… - pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte estallido proveniente del elevador, dejando un gran agujero en el lugar.

La primera acción del chico fue colocarse delante de su amiga, pero no contaba con que de un costado suyo saliera un haz de luz, que golpeo con fuerza su cuerpo.

Hermione horrorrizada se lanzó a ayudarlo, pero antes de que pudiese decirle algo todo el lugar se volvió nebuloso y una voz femenina dijo con frialdad:

-Vaya vaya, pero si es nada mas y nada menos que el-niño-que-vivio y su amiguita la sangre sucia, me alegro tanto de que estén juntos, es una lástima que solo venga por …

-Cállate y muéstrate! No seas cobarde! –dijo el niño que vivió en un intento de levantarse ayudándose un poco por la chica que estaba tras de el, con la varita en mano, preparada para atacar.

-Demasiados gritos joven Potter, me provocara una jaqueca, le pido amablemente que guarde silencio – y con un movimiento rápido de varita, Harry no pudo decir nada más – ahora si, a lo que vine ...

- Qué esta buscando?- Dijo Hermione – y quien la mandó?

Pero no hubo respuesta, lo único que logro apreciar Hermione fue un rayo colisionando sobre su pecho haciéndola golpear contra una pared y un simple y frio – Te busco a ti querida, a ti …

Y después … nada


	2. Chapter 2

Le dolía la cabeza, de una forma increíble, como si alguien hubiese jugado a lanzarle cosas, y todas habían dado en el blanco… y ese olor ¿era acaso alcohol?, si tan solo el maldito dolor de cabeza le permitiera abrir los ojos … que vergüenza, ella, una heroína del mundo mágico, que lucho contra los mejores mortífagos, no podía abrir los ojos por un tonto dolor de cabeza

¿Eso que escuchaba eran las campanadas de un reloj anunciando las 12? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado dormida?

Y ahora que lo pensaba … ¿En dónde estaba dormida? No era realmente el lugar más cómodo del mundo, pero no estaba mal, aunque su cama no era, y el piso de un calabozo estaba totalmente descartado …

Ay dios … ya recordaba que había pasado: Varita de Ginny, Ministerio, Gente corriendo, Corre por Harry, Explosión, Auch, Risa … y ya

Ya estaba bien tanta niñería, debía abrir los ojos y enfrentar lo que fuera, incluido el endemoniado dolor de cabeza, a la cuenta de tres lo haría…

1…

2…

3…

-Hermione! Por fin despiertas, casi nos matas del susto querida – Dijo la sra. Weasley al tiempo de abrazarla, desconsideradamente fuerte

- Sra. Weasley, que a pasado? Solo recuerdo el disturbio en el ministerio …

-Oh querida, fue un completo caos, pero gracias a Merlin no hubo ninguna baja

-Me alegro tanto … en dónde esta Harry sra. Weasley?

Al terminar la alguien toco la puerta de aquel lugar, apenas había notado que era una habitación privada, aunque bastante amplia – Pasen- Dijo la mujer que la acompañaba y lo que la joven bruja vió fue a su mejor amigo sonreírle

-Harry! Estas bien! Cuanto me alegro! Porfavor cuéntame que a sucedido! –Dijo Hermione con alegría y tratando de salir de la cama

-Oh querida no te muevas! Te lastimaras – Dijo la mujer , pero fue en vano, la chica estaba manoteando – Bah, que más da, iré a casa a descansar Harry, por favor CUIDALA!

- Claro Sra. Weasley, yo me encargo – Dijo el mago y tras esto la mujer mayor salio del lugar – Hermione me alegro tanto de que estés bien! Pensé que no despertarías!

-¿Pero que estás diciendo Harry? Cuanto tiempo paso?

-Vaya, no te lo dijo la sra. Weasley … Pues estuviste dormida por casi 4 semanas, pensamos que te habían lanzado un maleficio, estabas tan bien que los sanadores no sabían si dejarte aquí o mandarte a casa …

-No puede ser! 4 semanas? Enserio? Pero que paso? Dímelo Harry!

-Realmente no mucho, después de que caíste inconsciente, la persona que nos atacó desapareció, yo pude recuperar la voz, y la buscamos por todo el ministerio, en el Hall era un total caos, y aunque los miembros del cuerpo de aurores que estaban ahí se hicieron cargo de ellos ,no lograron atrapar a ninguno. Los miembros de la orden llegaron poco después de que tu te desmayaras, y la buscamos por todo el ministerio, y dimos con ella en el departamento de misterios …

-Qué es lo que buscaba ahí Harry? Se llevó algo importante? Me siento tan mal de no poder haber ayudado en nada …

-No te preocupes, realmente … no se llevó nada… más bien dejo algo, o eso queremos pensar … Recuerdas la cámara de la muerte Hermione?

-Fue en donde peleamos en 5to. Año

-Pues ahí la encontramos; frente al "velo"…

-El portal entre los mundos … en dónde perdimos a Sirius … -Dijo la chica recordando aquello que tanto había investigado secretamente después del deceso del padrino de su mejor amigo

- Según los inefables que estuvieron investigando el lugar, ella de alguna manera deseaba liberar a alguien, aunque no sabemos si lo logro, porque cuando nos vio todo se volvió pura obscuridad, aunque estamos seguros que algo hizo, el ojo de Alastor lo vio, o más bien los vio- Dijo el joven con una sonrisa surcando su rostro

Hermione abrió los ojos al escuchar esto de los labios del joven y no pudo evitar que de sus labios saliera un susurro que sonó – A quién libero Harry? …

-A mí – Hermione giro su rostro y lo vio, como ella lo recordaba, hermoso, con esa risa sarcástica que tanto le gustaba

-Sirius … en verdad eres tú?


End file.
